Your Love Reflection
by Raye Maxwell
Summary: A love story set in the Silver Millenium. Vote on your favorite mates for Usa and Duo!!


1 Your Love Reflection Part 1  
  
By: Raye Maxwell  
  
**Have your ever thought how it would be like if there was a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover set in the Moon Kingdom? Or you haven't? Well this fic will answer all your questions. Remember I don't own GW or SM ok? Warning: Beware of lemons in later chapters. Note that Luna and Artemis are humans, not cats in this story, just like in the SM manga. Enjoy now!!**  
  
The Silver Millennium was a time of love and peace for the whole Solar System. Each of the 9 planets was joined together, with the center of rule being the Moon. So of course at that time the Solar System was also called the Moon Kingdom. The kingdom's rulers were the beautiful Queen Serenity with her very long silvery-white hair down to her ankles, sky-blue eyes, and a long flowing white gown, was a very calm and peaceful ruler. Her husband King Solo died 3 years after their children were born. He was a handsome man, tall with shoulder length brown hair and sparkling violet eyes, he was an excellent king. Together they had two extremely beautiful children. Their first was a young boy who looked just like his father in every way except his eyes were a sparkling sapphire blue instead of King Solo's violet ones. His name was Duo, cleverly named after his father. The second born was a pretty girl that looked just like Queen Serenity except with long blond hair instead of the Queen's silvery-white. They named her Serenity, the same name as her mother. Prince Duo and Princess Serenity were born only a year apart, which made them very close friends. Sadly, King Solo died only 3 years after Serenity was born, but the late King will never be forgotten. And since in the Moon Kingdom the women's ranks are higher, Princess Serenity will become the future ruler, even though Prince Duo is 1 year older. The Moon family aren't the only aristocrats in the Solar System. Each individual planet has it's own princess. The princesses all visit the moon often, since they are all a part of the Moon Council. But one day changed the fate of the kingdom forever.  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning and everyone was busy preparing for the council meeting. Servants rushed around the huge palace getting rooms ready for the arriving princesses. In the royal family's quarters, the young moon princess, at about the age of 16, was fixing her long hair into her and her mother's famous "meatballs" and pigtails. Her white and gold gown shimmered in the light of the sun. After her hair was fixed she continued to look at her reflection in the large wall mirror. She still wasn't satisfied with the image she saw. Her blue eyes weren't nearly half as beautiful as her mother's eyes. The Queen's eyes shimmered like the oceans on planet Earth. And she stared at her crescent moon symbol on her forehead. It was supposed to be a bright golden color, but today it was a dull yellow. She soon started feeling depressed after a handsome young knight came to the palace. But this wasn't just any knight, this one knight caught her eye. He never seems to smile, only glare at others. He was the knight from Earth and his name was Heero. His spiky dark brown hair covered most of his blue eyes that were as dark as night. Serenity melts every time he's near. But no one knew this, for he probably won't be the one who will be engaged to her. After one last sigh she gracefully spun around and left the large bedroom, for the young princess didn't want to be late for the council meeting.  
  
Down the hall from Serenity's room, the 17-year-old prince was adjusting his black and gold tux. Duo was a sight to see. The best description of him was, bluntly, beautiful. And his best feature had to be his long chestnut brown locks. His bangs fell about halfway across his face, covering his bright blue eyes. The rest of his hair was pulled back into a braid. He stared at himself in the mirror. Unlike Serenity at the time, Duo liked the image he saw. He didn't think he was a bad looking guy and he had no trouble finding women. Not only was he the most handsome guy in the galaxy, but he was known to be extremely charming and was the practical joker in the family. Every woman wanted him, but he still hasn't found a girl he was interested in. He hoped to soon, since the girls that were all over Duo were getting very irritating by now. He growled under his breath as he glanced at the clock. He noticed it was almost time for the meeting and flew out the door. "Don't let me be late again, please I don't wanna be late again!" Prince Duo said while running down the long hallway hoping to not run into anyone.  
  
Right outside the palace walls, a large starship landed. As the door opened, 9 young princesses stepped out one at a time. The first one was a small girl about 13 years old and had shoulder-length black hair. Her eyes were a dark amethyst and her gown was filled with purple and black ruffles. She was princess Hotaru of Saturn and the youngest of the group. The next was a pretty blonde with sparkling blue eyes. Her gown was a bright orange and yellow and she was adorned with gold jewelry. This was the goddess of love herself, princess Minako of Venus. The next two ladies were hand in hand and looked magnificent together. The first was a graceful aqua haired beauty with royal blue eyes and an aquamarine dress. She was Neptune's Princess Michiru. The other was a taller and bolder girl with short dark blonde hair and navy blue eyes. She wore a straight royal blue dress with silver jewelry. This was Princess Haruka of Uranus. They walked out right next to each other smiling. After them came a brunette with emerald eyes and a green gown to match. Her hair was put up into a high bun on top of her head. She was Princess of Jupiter Makoto. Right after came the tallest and eldest one of the group. She's Princess Setsuna of Pluto. Her hair was a dark green that was very long with a high bun on top. Her eyes were a garnet red, and so was her lipstick. She had on a dark green and black dress. Next came a short blue-haired girl with ocean blue eyes. Her dress was a combination of dark blue and sky blue. She was Princess Ami of Mercury and she was known to have an extremely high IQ of 300.  
  
Suddenly there was probably the most beautiful of them all. Her large violet eyes peered over the crowd as she showed her face. She had milky white skin that made her knee-length purple hair pop out. There wasn't a specific style to her beautiful hair except it came long to about knee length. Her lips were a ruby red that matched her red and black satin gown. This was the Fire Goddess, Princess Rei of Mars. The last and certainly least was Princess Relena of Earth. She was considered the ugly duckling of the princesses, and it was obvious. Her hair was mustard blond with bluish green eyes and had on a sugary pink dress. When she spotted a guy in front of her, she smiled as she tried to walk seductively down the stairs.  
  
But standing at the bottom waiting for the princesses to get off the starship, a tall man with a white and gold tux, long white hair to about the middle of his back, and bright green eyes by the name of Artemis watched them come down the stairs. He was one of the two Queen's main advisors who were escorting them to the council hall. He watched each one and noticed they were all very beautiful and full of grace, except for of course Princess Relena. She had spotted him and was trying to look sexy in her bright pink dress, but Artemis wasn't amused. He just sweatdropped abundantly as he bowed and smiled. "Welcome again ladies to the Moon. Come right this way, the Queen has been expecting you." All the princesses bowed and followed the handsome Artemis to the council hall.  
  
Queen Serenity arrived first in the Council Hall with her other advisor and best friend Luna by her side. Luna was a tall woman with long black wavy hair adorned with four "meatballs" on top of her head. She also had blue eyes and had a short black and gold dress. Luna was the wife of the Queen's male advisor Artemis and the two made a very cute couple. The two women were busy chatting amongst themselves. "This council meeting will be pretty exciting your highness." Luna said while showing off her pearly whites.  
  
Queen Serenity flashed a smile back at her friend. "I'm really excited. I can't tell you how good I'll feel when I see my son and daughter's weddings. I just want them to be happy Luna." Just then Artemis opens the doors and he leads the 9 princesses in. "Hello again ladies, please have a seat." Each person sat in a seat around a huge round table, in which they sat in planetary order. First was Mercury and Venus followed by Earth and Mars. Then came Jupiter and Saturn, and also Uranus and Neptune. Pluto sat next to Queen Serenity with Luna followed by Artemis by her side. Then there were two empty sets that were reserved for Prince Duo and Princess Serenity.  
  
Princess Haruka noticed the seats were empty. "Looks like our Prince and Princess will be late… again."  
  
Princess Minako sighed, "As always."  
  
Queen Serenity sweatdropped. "This is the third time they're late, they've got to get up earlier in the morning." Luna and Artemis nodded. Just then there were footsteps outside in the hallway and the doors opened to reveal Princess Serenity, the pretty young blonde princess had just arrived. Everyone stood up and bowed gracefully as the Queen and Princess did also. The Queen then asked everyone to sit down politely.  
  
Princess Ami spoke. "Well we can't start until our Prince gets here."  
  
Princess Makoto stated, "Can't we just start without him? He'll only be a few minutes late."  
  
"No, we have matters to discuss that directly concerns him. We're going to have to wait." Answers the Queen.  
  
Princess Serenity froze. 'It directly concerns Duo? It must concern me also. Wait a minute, it can't be that time now… could it? I'm not ready for this!' she thought. But Princess Rei spoke for her, like she can read her thoughts. "Oh no, its not time for… that your highness?" the beauty asked.  
  
All the Queen did was nod her head. Soon the Prince arrived. Two of the kingdom's four knights escorted Prince Duo in. One was a knight with straight black hair to his shoulders and cold black eyes. He was Sir Wufei of Jupiter. The other had spiky dark brown hair with deep blue eyes. He was the Princess' crush, Sir Heero of Earth. Princess Serenity sighed as she saw him but he didn't notice he only bowed along with Sir Wufei and exited the room. Then Prince Duo came and sat next to his sister Serenity. The Queen smiled. "Good, you're finally here my son."  
  
Prince Duo grinned wide. Minako, Makoto, and Rei all got starry-eyed. Duo certainly was the sexiest man ever, even the other princesses thought he was gorgeous. He then laughed a little before speaking. "I'm sorry I'm late again everyone, but I heard this was an extremely important meeting. What is it about?" Duo asked.  
  
Serenity lowered her head beside him but the Queen smiled. "Everyone attention. I have an important announcement," Soon everyone turned towards the Queen with anticipation. "Today is the first day we'll start nominating suitors for my son and daughter's weddings. It'll continue on for about two weeks until we've come to a decision."  
  
Prince Duo gasped. He never would've guessed this would happen so soon. He also hated the fact that the council will decide who his wife will be. It was like he couldn't even have control of his own Destiny, others were deciding for him. He thought, 'I want to pick who MY OWN wife will be, I want to take control of my own life for once!' Duo started fuming and gave a death glare. Next to him his sister Serenity wasn't too thrilled either. She started twirling her blond hair around her finger in nervousness. 'If I could only choose who I want to marry, I know exactly who I want.' She thought. Soon she turned to face her best friend Rei for her reaction. It seemed as though she was the only one besides herself and Duo that were upset over this. Her head was down and she looked as if she was going to cry. Her bright purple eyes filled with tears. Serenity was shocked. 'So Rei really must love my brother Duo after all… I never knew. Poor Rei- chan.' At that moment, the Moon kingdom was going to experience something they'd never soon forget…  
  
**To be continued, and you can also try to nominate who Serenity and Duo's future mates will be. Even though I have the story planned out in my head already, but I still am curious on your opinions, review please!** 


End file.
